


Wedding Date

by BookDragon13



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Martian (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You meet Chris at a friend's wedding, and sparks fly





	Wedding Date

You loved weddings, you really did. They were always beautiful and cry-worthy. But being the only single bridesmaid at all of your friends’ weddings? Not. Fun. At. All. And if that weren't enough, your friends kept trying to set you up at their wedding receptions with guys who either were completely boring or gave you the creeps. 

This latest wedding was no different. Your friend looked beautiful, the vows made you cry, and once the reception started, you were placed in line next to a groomsman who apparently didn't have a concept of hygiene or personal bubbles. He kept trying to ask you weird questions and you gave him minimal answers. But you kept a smile pasted on as you did your duty as a bridesmaid and greeted people as they came in.

Finally, you were able to get away from the line (and the creepy groomsman), grab some food, and sit down. At least the food was great. As you chowed down your food, you looked around at all the people who'd been invited to the wedding. It was always fun to people watch, especially in a big group setting like a wedding. It always amazed you to see the variety of people that a wedding brought together. Today, though, there was one particular guest that caught your eye.

He was sitting at one of the tables, surrounded by a group of people, yet seemed to be… Alone may not be the best word, but it’s what came to your mind first. He seemed content to sit back and let the rest of the group talk around him. Listening, but not participating beyond a smile and a few laughs. At one point, he must have felt you watching him because he looked up and met your eyes. His grin widened and you looked away in embarrassment for watching him so long.

“Anybody sitting here?” You looked up-it was the guy you’d been watching! He was gesturing to the seat beside you. Crap, why was he here? And he was wanting to sit next to you? You shook your head, not able to speak. 

“Great!” He sat down and placed his hands behind his head. “My name's Chris Beck, what's yours?”

You introduced yourself, still unsure why this Chris guy would sit next to you, especially when you'd been staring at him unabashedly. He answered your unspoken question, though, right after he repeated your name. 

“Well, Y/N, I thought I'd introduce myself to the prettiest girl in the room, other than the bride of course, who couldn't stop staring at me,” Chris smiled. “Any particular reason why you were lookin’, sweetheart? Although I do love the ego boost it gave me.” He winked.

“Uh, I, um…” You stammered, then breathed deeply to steady yourself. “Well, I like to people watch and you caught my eye. Maybe it was a little bit of your looks”-Chris’s grin grew wider at that- “but it was mostly how you were part of a group, and yet not fully participating in the conversation.”

Chris nodded at your explanation. “Yeah, my friends are great. But in a bigger group setting, like a wedding, I tend to not speak much. Observation’s more my thing, being a scientist and all.”

“Oh, what kind of science?” You asked.

“Medicine, actually became a doctor and ended up on Mars,” Chris replied. He chuckled at your shocked expression. “You ever hear about the mission saving the guy from being alone on Mars?”

You nodded. “You were part of that mission? That's impressive! Can't say I've ever done anything that exciting. My only claim to fame is being the only single person in my group of friends.”

“Well, lucky for me, then, sweetheart,” Chris mused. “Because this might be awkward if you weren't single.”

He leaned forward and kissed your lips. For a second you didn't respond, until his hands came to cup your cheeks. Then you start kissing Chris back. And boy, was he a good kisser! His lips were soft, and he left just enough pressure for you to want more. When Chris’s tongue swiped across your bottom lip, you couldn't help but open your mouth. He pushed a little deeper into your lips, his tongue entering your mouth. It was all you could do to keep from falling over, so you put your hands on his hips. The kiss went a little longer before Chris pulled back. He placed his forehead against yours.

“Wanna get outta here? I'd like to take you on a date to get to know you better.” You smiled at his question, placed a quick peck to his lips, and nodded. Chris grinned as he grabbed your hand and lead you out of the wedding venue, barely stopping to let you grab your things.

And the date was amazing. Chris took you bowling, then stargazing, while the two of you talked about anything, nothing, and everything in between. You laughed at the silly ways Chris would bowl, while he yelled out encouragement when you bowled. During the stargazing, you listened in awe as Chris told you stories of constellations and his trip to Mars. It didn't hurt that you could cuddle up into Chris’ warmth and kiss him.

You didn't want the date to end, but end it did. You and Chris were now standing in front of your door, not quite ready to say goodbye. Thankfully you'd gotten Chris’s number so that you could at least talk to him again.

“I had a really great time tonight, Chris,” you told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Best wedding I've ever been to.”

Chris smirked. “I had a lot of fun tonight too, and not because of the wedding.” He placed a sweet kiss to your lips, then deepened it and dipped you. When you came back up, you were giggling. 

“Would Friday night be ok? To take you out again?” Chris looked so eager, and you'd had such a good time that you couldn't say no. He kissed you one last time as a goodbye, and you waved to him as he got into his car. 

You sighed as soon as you got inside your apartment. Friday night couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
